


14 Days of Jeon Wonwoo

by wonuover



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Did I Mention Fluff, Drabble Collection, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Random & Short, fluffy fluff floof, idk how to tag lols go read, in most of them, meanie, top!mingyu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-03 19:27:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11538894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonuover/pseuds/wonuover
Summary: Basically collections of drabbles and one-shots that I write after Wonu's birthday till my own which is on 0731 mwehehe. A lot of meanie, maybe wonu x reader as well and also, pov might vary depending on me lols so yeaaah allow me to write these self-indulgent fanfics ><





	1. the hungry boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> hungry wonwoo vs. horny mingyu-- jk no smut (yet) oki this is innocent

_Why has God forsaken me..._

_Why is life so cruel..._

_Why is there no food in this dorm?_

Such were the only things running through Wonwoo’s mind as he searches the cabinet, the refrigerator and _heck_ , even the other members’ rooms for anything edible. He stomps out of Seungcheol and Jeonghan’s room, unsatisfied after not finding anything. _This is really frustrating._ Wonwoo hasn’t eaten anything at all day and... _what time is it now? 4 PM? Damn._ He was pre-occupied with the book he’s been reading all day and he was really hooked he was able to ignore his empty stomach, but now that he finished his book, the desperate growls of his stomach were painfully audible. 

The lack of edible food in their dorm is really worrying. In a dorm with 13 growing men, it's a crisis. They ought to buy groceries soon. Real soon. _Now._  
  
Just as Wonwoo made up his mind about doing the grocery shopping, the door swung open. Kim Mingyu walks inside, carrying two plastic bags containing what Wonwoo hoped is food. 

“Hey. I did some grocery shopping, the ref’s empty.” Wonwoo’s eyes twinkled upon hearing the words “grocery shopping”. This man standing right in front of him must be an angel sent by God to save him from starving to death. Without second thoughts, he ran to Mingyu. 

The alleged angel, expecting a big, tight hug from Wonwoo spread his arms wide open. He was grinning from ear to ear—at least until Wonwoo totally ignored him when he got hold of the plastic bags. Wonwoo plopped down onto the floor and scanned the contents of the bags, like a child opening his Christmas gift. Mingyu, who was pouting because of the hug that never came, couldn’t help but smile at how cute his boyfriend is. 

Not more than a minute later, Wonwoo looked up at Mingyu, disappointed. 

“Why did you buy things we still have to cook.” He deadpanned. “Where are the snacks dammit.” Wonwoo was like a poker-faced child throwing tantrums now, complaining about Mingyu’s poor choices and decisions in life. 

Mingyu admits, he was a little shocked. And a little hurt because all he wanted was to make Wonwoo happy. He knew the older would be hungry by the time he finishes reading and he wanted to cook for him but obviously, that wasn’t what Wonwoo wanted. He was contemplating on leaving Wonwoo there and playing tough for a bit but the moment he turned around, Wonwoo’s stomach gave a loud feed-me-you-peasant growl. Mingyu tried to hold back, but the faintest chuckle that escaped his lips didn’t go unheard to Wonwoo. _So much for playing tough._

An idea pops into Mingyu’s head and he turns back to face Wonwoo, smirking. 

“I’ll cook for you.” Mingyu suggested. 

“You will?” Wonwoo’s tone was hopeful but surrounded with an air of suspicion. As always, he was quick to catch up on things. Mingyu decided it’s best to be straightforward.  
  
“I’ll cook for you if you kiss me thrice—“ Wonwoo was quick to act. He stands on his toes and leans in, giving Mingyu three consecutive pecks on the lips. “—and do _it_ tonight.” 

At this, Wonwoo froze. He felt his face and ears getting hot and his heart started beating abnormally fast. Of course, “it” could only mean one thing. _That thing._  
  
It’s a bit of a sensitive topic for them because in their two years of being in a relationship, they only did it _twice_ , on very special occasions, in which both of them were drunk. 

Wonwoo’s eyes glanced down on his feet, avoiding Mingyu’s piercing gaze. He knew Mingyu was sincerely asking and he knew he’d still get what he wants even if he says no to Mingyu, but he also knew this was inevitable. On several sober nights, they’ve gone as far as to give handjobs for each other but they always stopped at that and advanced no further. Wonwoo knew sooner or later, they will have to talk about it and he knew that this time, he really has to consider. 

After a long silence, Wonwoo finally answers, “F-fine.” He wanted to sound sure, but it was the opposite. Mingyu gave him a reassuring smile and kissed the top of his forehead. 

Mingyu stood in the kitchen, wearing the apron Wonwoo got him after they filmed One Fine Day as outcasts where they discovered that Mingyu is 100% housewife material. Complains from the said housewife only passed through Wonwoo’s ear to the other and was never brought up again. 

Wonwoo was sitting nearby, watching Mingyu. The latter smiled to himself, liking the attention. 

“What do you want to eat?” Mingyu asked, bringing out the contents of the plastic bags. 

“Hmm...” Wonwoo’s eyes caught certain ingredients, “Oh! I want cookies~” 

Mingyu chuckled at his boyfriend’s childishness. In times like these, it is good to indulge and spoil Wonwoo since he shows his cute side, something that would probably cause the death of Kim Mingyu someday. 

Mingyu was making the cookie dough at a steady pace, not wasting time at all but as fast as he is, Wonwoo was very impatient. He started picking random objects (mostly kitchen utensils) and played with them. At some point, he got hold of the spatula and started spouting random lines from some action movie, aiming at Mingyu and making silly gunshot sounds. Mingyu joins the little play, acting in sync with Wonwoo’s shots as if there are actual bullets hitting his body. It earns him a chuckle from the hungry boyfriend. 

Mingyu was shaping the cookie dough into cookies now, placing them on the tray one by one. Wonwoo slowly approaches, a wide grin glued to his face. He comes up behind Mingyu and wraps his arms around the taller’s torso. 

“It’s almost done~” Wonwoo cooed, slightly blowing at Mingyu’s nape. He chuckled when he felt the shiver that ran down the latter’s spine. 

Being hugged from behind while cooking might have been in Mingyu’s imagination as he was buying the groceries earlier, but he didn’t expect Wonwoo would really do it. He thought he was the only one who thought about things like this. He was happy, really happy. 

He finished shaping the cookies and was waiting for Wonwoo to let go so he could place the tray into the oven, but Wonwoo never did. So Mingyu let him. After setting the timer, he turned around to face Wonwoo. 

“Hyung, I never knew you were a romanticist.” Mingyu’s tone was playfully mocking but Wonwoo is not one to back down when it comes to teasing. 

“Oh shush, I know you liked it.” Mingyu chuckled. “Yeah, I did.” His hand held Wonwoo’s nape and pulled him close while leaning in. He pressed his lips against Wonwoo’s, feeling the softness he was used to. They shared a kiss, neither overpowering nor lustful. It was passionate, holding the most sincere feelings they have for each other. It felt as if everything around them didn’t matter, and every move of their lips brought color to each other’s world. It was as though they only needed each other to survive. They believed so. 

The kiss would’ve lasted longer, if not for the loud ‘ting’ that came from the oven. Mingyu brought out the tray and placed the cookies in a bowl. 

“How is it?” Mingyu asks as Wonwoo takes a bite. The latter gave a thumbs up, not even looking at Mingyu, too busy stuffing his mouth. Mingyu was proud, as it was apparently his first time making cookies after learning it in middle school. _He’s actually 200% housewife material._

Wonwoo, knocking some manners into his own head asks Mingyu, “Wingyu chu you wansh shome?” 

Mingyu chuckled a bit then smirked, “I’m saving my appetite for later.” 

Wonwoo choked on the cookies. 


	2. the first time, kind of

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mingyu's condition is put to action.
> 
>  
> 
> "We need to talk to them about their very loud, disturbing sexual noises in the middle of the night." -Choi Seungcheol
> 
> "When has this ever been not the problem?" -Yoon Jeonghan (staring at Lee Jihoon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is kinda like a sequel to the first drabble | the next chapters may or may not be a continuation | anyways, yes.. smut XD enjoooy

It has been too long since they’ve done it. They’ve been too busy with their career, promoting as Seventeen that they rarely had time for sex. And Wonwoo doesn’t always grant his boyfriend's wishes. But that’s not even the problem. 

The thing is, they don’t remember how they did it at all. 

Sure, they both know Mingyu topped that night and Wonwoo bottomed (Wonwoo’s soreness the morning after gave it away), but they can only recall the moment they were drinking until little by little, they lost their senses and gave in to their sexual urges. They don’t even remember how they ended up where they did it. As worrying as that sounds, they fortunately haven’t done it in some place public that would have done some serious damage in their career. As far as they know.

The members never said anything about it either. Partly because they never asked, mostly because... some of the members are also dating each other. Soonyoung and Jihoon for an instance. Those two aren’t really showy, they are rarely seen cuddling in the dorm or literally anywhere else but everybody knows how Jihoon calls his boyfriend Daddy under the sheets (because Soonyoung is Soonyoung and was bragging about it). All in all, none of the members seem to have a problem with their relationship.

Wonwoo’s train of thoughts were interrupted when the door to his room opened slowly. His heart jumped when he sees Mingyu, stepping into the room and closing the door behind him. 

Mingyu walks towards the bed where Wonwoo is sitting, every step making the latter more and more anxious. Mingyu stops in front of Wonwoo and cups his face with both hands. Mingyu asked, smiling, “Are you nervous?”

“A-a bit.” The taller leaned down and pressed his lips against Wonwoo’s. 

“Don’t worry, I am too.” At this, Mingyu takes Wonwoo’s hand and placed his on his clothed chest, just above his heart. “Can you feel it?”

Wonwoo nods, feeling the warmth of Mingyu’s body. He feels his own heart beat in sync with Mingyu’s, and he savours it, feeling himself calm down every passing moment. The thought that it wasn’t just him feeling this way, that Mingyu was feeling it too, makes it all better. _This is fine. This is alright._

Mustering his courage, he kisses Mingyu and lies down on the bed, pulling the taller with him. Mingyu lies on top of Wonwoo, his hands roaming the latter’s body while still kissing him. The kiss was gentle, unusually gentle, almost as if he was scared of breaking Wonwoo. He probably is. Mingyu’s hands continues to explore, finding its way under Wonwoo’s sweater, sliding up and down the latter’s torso. 

Wonwoo gave out a slight moan when Mingyu’s hand brushes past his nipple. He pulled the trigger and in a second, Mingyu’s kisses turned more aggressive, and a lot hotter, almost feverish. With each move of their lips, Mingyu loses himself. Wonwoo responds, just as needy as the other. 

Mingyu detaches his lips from Wonwoo’s, only to take off the older’s sweater and his own. Mingyu’s breath hitches and he takes a moment to admire Wonwoo’s milky white skin and deep collarbones. The clothes were mercilessly thrown off somewhere inside the room, quickly forgotten as soon as Mingyu sank his teeth on Wonwoo’s neck.

Wonwoo titled his head, giving more access to Mingyu, feeling the tingly sensation that made the hair on the back of his neck stand up when Mingyu hummed against his skin.  
Mingyu was sucking gently at his skin, leaving red marks all over his neck. Part of Wonwoo’s mind wondered what he should wear to hide them but the question was lost in the chaos his mind turned into when Mingyu started sucking at his nipple while pinching the other. He tugged at Mingyu’s hair trying not to moan. Mingyu pauses, turning his attention to the tent growing in Wonwoo’s pants.

He holds the waist band of Wonwoo’s boxers and slowly pulls them down, revealing the older’s already hard cock. Wonwoo’s heart was about to burst. He was used to being seen naked at times (not just Mingyu, of course) but this is different. He’s naked and he’s _hard._ Mingyu stared in fascination before wrapping a hand on Wonwoo’s member and stroking it in a painfully slow pace. 

Wonwoo gasped at the warm feeling of Mingyu’s palm around his cock. His fists were clenched tightly as Mingyu’s speed increases and soon, he was desperate for more friction, bucking his hips up to meet with Mingyu’s hand moving down.

He feels his stomach tighten, a familiar feeling pooling inside him and Mingyu must have sensed it, he slides his hand faster and mere seconds later, white strings covered his chest and stomach and Mingyu’s hand. 

Mingyu grabs a tissue, quickly cleaning the both of them off before working with his pants and leaving them where he pulled them down. He grabs the bottle of lube and pours some on his fingers, making sure the coldness is gone so Wonwoo doesn’t get uncomfortable.

Wonwoo knows what’s going to happen next and the idea made him gulp. This is it. He’s going to experience it tonight, sober for the first time. Mingyu gets back on the bed and kisses Wonwoo, their tongues sliding in and dancing together. The taller’s hand finds Wonwoo’s hole and slowly inserts a finger earning a muffled cry from him.  
“Hey, are you okay?” Mingyu asks, the worry was clear in his tone. “Should I stop?”

“No. I-I was just a bit shocked. I’m fine.” Mingyu was a bit hesitant but he started sliding one finger in and out. As soon as he felt Wonwoo relax onto his finger, he adds the second one. Another moan escaped from Wonwoo’s lips and Mingyu kisses him again to try and keep him quiet. The members are at home, and while they are very open about their relationship, the members probably don’t want to hear them fucking and moaning each other’s names. 

By now, there were three fingers in, sliding in and out of Wonwoo in a fairly fast, sometimes curling and hitting Wonwoo’s sensitive spot, making him moan loudly. He was fully hard again. 

Mingyu pulls his fingers out and positions himself in between Wonwoo’s legs. He pours lube on his cock and strokes it a bit, before lining it up against Wonwoo’s hole. He places his hands on Wonwoo’s waist and slowly entered, filling Wonwoo up. 

Wonwoo’s breathing became uneven, Mingyu’s fingers were nothing compared to his cock. Having it inside him was painful, but also pleasurable. He wanted this. And he would have it no other way. 

Mingyu patiently waited for Wonwoo’s signal. He started moving slowly when the latter asked him to, keeping a steady pace. Being inside Wonwoo was amazing. It was overwhelming but at the same time so fulfilling. Mingyu thrusts a little faster, slowly gaining speed. As Wonwoo gets used to it, he started moving his hips and meeting Mingyu’s thrust halfway, almost making the older scream. Maybe it was because they’ve done this before, but every move felt like a puzzle piece being put in the right place, a perfect fit. Their bodies moved so in sync, _it felt so right._

Mingyu again wraps a hand around Wonwoo’s cock and started sliding up and down his length, in sync with the rhythm of his thrust driving Wonwoo crazy, out of control. He was really screaming now, every thrust filling him with pleasure.

“I’m ah—coming” Mingyu exhaled the words slightly slurring at the last one. Wonwoo was near too and he bit his lip hard, desperately holding back his moans. 

“Ah! Hyung!” Mingyu cried out before he could cover his mouth. They came at the same time. There was cum all over their chests and stomach and some under Mingyu’s chin and they were covered in sweat but neither took notice or even cared. Mingyu collapsed on top of Wonwoo.

There was only silence, both trying to catch their breaths, too exhausted to move but both nonetheless ecstatic.

“That... was... good—amazing.” Wonwoo said in between breaths. His voice was hoarse from all the screaming and, Lord, was he thankful he wasn’t on the vocal team.  
“If it was this good in our sober state, I’m proud of our drunk selves.” Mingyu chuckled wondering how their previous intercourse had been. He slides under the sheets beside Wonwoo, covering both of their naked bodies. 

“I love you, Wonwoo hyung.”

“Mm... I love you too, Mingyu.”

“I wanna take a shower...” Wonwoo stated but his body was unmoving, far too comfortable under the blankets. He can barely keep his eyes open now and the last thing he felt was Mingyu’s arms around him before he completely dozed off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp i tried--

**Author's Note:**

> also i am hoping i can improve my writing so i am open to criticism and opinions ; pls tell me what u think TuT


End file.
